A Weird Story
by Buddy In Crime
Summary: Rhionne lost her parents, without knowing how. Now adopted by Hibiki Seigou, she goes to Raimon. But what she didn't know, is that she's gonna find out the truth about her youth.
1. Intro

**A/N: me again, new story. **

**THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN OR ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO IT**

* * *

Chap 1

Yuki POV

"Yuki, wake up," Seigou told me. Yes Seigou as in Hibiki Seigo. He is my dad. Not my biological dad, though. Let me explain.

My parents died in a plane crash. JAL flight 703 to be precise. I was around 6 at that time, and I don't remember anything of that time. But since there wasn't anyone they could 'place' me, so I ended up in Sun Garden. But during the Aliea incident, Seigou-san recognized me and when the trouble was over, he adopted me. And today is my first day at Raimon.

I sat down at the table and silently ate my breakfast.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make friends" Seigou told me.

"what if they don't accept me? I lost both of my parents, remember?!"I said with a worried and a scared look.

It was silent for a few minutes, then Seigou started talking all of a sudden.

"do you remember a boy with goggles and a girl with dark blue hair from Raimon?" he asked me.

"if you mean the one with a cape and one with red glasses, then, yes"

"they're Kidou Yuuto and Otonashi Haruna"

"so?"

"they're siblings"

"so?"

"they also lost their parents" he said with the tone of an unfinished sentence.

"so?!"

"in the same crash as you lost yours" he finished.

….

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW  
I WANNA KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS BEFORE I CONTINUE n.n**


	2. Raimon

**Hey me again short chap because i thought this ending was the best**

* * *

Chap 2: Raimon

Yuki POV  
I was so nervous to go to Raimon. I even tried to play sick, but Seigou saw through my act. So now I'm in the hallway of the Raimon building, waiting with the rest of the class. Everyone was looking at me now and then, but the first person to walk over to me (and talk to me) was Endou Mamoru.

"hi, I'm Endou Mamoru. Do you like soccer?" he said.

"hello, I'm Kurione Yuki. And yes, I like soccer."I mumbled shyly.

"hey, what's wrong?"

"you'll be mad at me when you know where I come from"

"huh," he said while the teacher arrived.

"okay class, please enter the classroom"

The whole class went into the room and I followed the teacher to his desk. I saw a lot of the soccerclub members, but I was too scared to actually look directly at them.

**A/N: everyone knows how the introduction is so I'll skip to the lunch break.**

I heard the teacher say something about the library.

"_there are investigation files of all big plane crashes in the library."_

Hopefully that includes JAL 703. But now I have to face the biggest problem, finding he way to the library.

"you're looking for the library?"I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see Kazemaru standing there. I couldn't help but think about what Aliea did to him.

"y-yes" I mumbled.

"don't be shy, I don't know what you could have done to make me mad" he said smiling, not knowing he only made me feel worse.

"okay"

"soo, you are looking for the library?"

"yes"

"why, it's the first time ever someone goes to the library during lunchbreak." He smiled

"haha, I just want to look if they have what I need"

"then, what are you looking for?

"the teacher said they have investigation files of plane crashes, I want to see if they have a specific one."

"which one?"

"JAL flight 703"

"why, but just tell me if I'm getting too personal"

"you're not getting too personal. Everyone has the right to know. And I want to see that one, because my parents died in that crash."

"wow, are you sure you want to know how your parents died?"

"I already know how, I just want to know who is responsible"

*RIIING*

"really?" Kazemaru said.

"what class do we have now?"

"maths"

"oh great."I said with sarcasm.

"is there something wrong?"

"the principal said that I have to choose my own place for math class. So I can make friends."

"you can come and sit with me and my friends"

"thanks, Kazemaru-kun"

We walked to the classroom and Kazemaru-kun sat down. He patted on the chair besides him, gesturing me to sit down. I sat down and moments later the other students walked in. To my fear, the soccerclub members sat around Kazemaru-kun. But what could I expect. That his friends don't sit with him? I could already feel the fear of them recognizing me. After 10 minutes, the teacher had not walked in yet. I couldn't stand the fear anymore, so I stood up and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

**sorry for the short chap n.n**

**REVIEW PLZ! *WHINING FACE***


	3. Aliea

Tnx for all the reviews, here a new chap as you can see n.n

it takes a surprising turn :P

disclaimer: i do not own inazuma eleven

* * *

Chap 3

Yuki POV

I ran into the girls-toilets. I sat down and started crying. I got the picture of my parents out of my bag.

"I'm so sorry, I tried but I can't do it" I mumbled. "I'm just too scared."

"You're too scared of what?" someone said. It was Aki. "Kurione, what are you so scared of? You can tell me, I just want to be your friend."

" you don't want to be my friend. You're mad at me" I told her.

"why should I be mad at you?"Aki asked frustrated.

"because of what we did" I said, standing up. I walked to the sink.

"who are the 'we' you're talking about?" she asked, walking to the space next to me.

"Aliea Academy" I said.

"wow, I didn't think that"

"well, it's a pretty big burden knowing that your siblings injured your new classmates." I explained.

"it must be really hard… don't worry we'll be there for you" Aki said cheerfully.

"thanks, I think I'll also have to tell the others," I told her.

"Aki, the teacher is sick so we have a break hour," Endou yelled at the other side of the door.

"okay " Aki yelled back. "shall we go to the others?"

"okay," I agreed.

We walked to the others, who were sitting/chilling in front of the clubhouse. Kazemaru was the first one to notice us and walked up to us.

"Kurione, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"yeah, it was just scary for me to be around people I don't know" I lied to him.

"Kurione, do you have siblings?" Kidou asked out of the blue.

I winked at Aki and she nodded, knowing what I meant.

" yeah, I have a lot of siblings!"I said enthusiastically.

" can you name some of them? Maybe we know some of them" Endou said.

" uhm, Fuusuke nii-chan, Haruya nii-chan, Clara nee-san, Tooru nii-chan"

"who are you the closest with?" Aki asked, knowing I was joking around about the aliea academy members.

" uhm, Hiroto nii-chan!" I said cheerfully.

" HIROTO NII-CHAN?!" the team replied, making me and Aki burst out in laughter.

"why are you laughing?" Gouenji asked us.

" it's funny to see how surprised you guys were" I told him, sticking out my tongue.

"wait but Hiroto never said something about you," Endou said.

"that's because we're with 55 kids at Sun Garden" I explained calmly.

"wait, if you lived at Sun Garden, does that mean you also were a member of Aliea Academy?" Kidou asked.

"yes," I told him with a sad undertone in my voice.

"well, that doesn't mind. We're friends with Hiroto too" Endou said.

" Really?" I asked

"yeah. And now, Sakkā yarou ze! Kurione you wanna join?"

"sure." I smiled at them.

We played for the whole hour, it was a pity when classes started again. But I'm happy that they don't mind me being from Aliea.

School ended and the boys decided to go to Rairaiken, I guess they just want to be shocked.

"Kurione, isn't this too far of your route?" Endou asked me.

"no I live close to Rairaiken now" I told him

"wait you said you lived in Sun Garden, but that isn't close to Raimon." Gouenji commented.

"yes, I lived at Sun Garden. Now I'm adopted." I explained.

Me and Aki had another chance to talk privately, so I already told her that I was adopted by Hibiki.

"hey, since when is Rairaiken closed?" Endou yelled frustrated.

"They probably forgot to put the board outside" I tried to open the door, but it was indeed closed.

"now what!?" Kazemaru said.

" We'll use the back door" I told them

" You can't use the back door of a restaurant!" kidou –nearly- yelled at me.

"oh, believe me. I can" I said and walked to the back door. I got my keys out of my bag and opened the door.

"Seigou, I'm home. And the soccer club is here too" I yelled inside the house. Yes there is a house on the backside of Rairaiken.

" Yuki, did you have a good day?" he asked me.

All the boys were just staring at me.

"haha, buys go into the restaurant. I'll tell you the whole story" Seigou told them. " so as you can see, Yuki is living here. Her parents were good friends of mine, so I took care of her a lot when her parents were overseas for their work. But when her parents died, they placed her in Sun Garden. After the Aliea incident I adopted her and here she is"

I sat down next to Kazemaru, who I'm feeling pretty close with for no reason.

" wow, you sure have gone through a lot Yuki" Kazemaru told me.

"yeah, but I know how to live with it"

" even though you have had a hard time, you've turned out beautifully," he said nearly whispering, but it was loud enough for me to hear. It made me blush, when he saw that he did the same.

* * *

i hope you guys like how it turned out :D

**PLZ REVIEW**


End file.
